


Tu ne lui plais juste pas tant que ça, Crochet

by hotladykisses



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Aveuglement, F/F, Humour, Parodie
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotladykisses/pseuds/hotladykisses
Summary: Swan ne cesse de parler de l’intensité de son attachement à la reine, sur ce point c’est donc un soir de rendez-vous ordinaire. « Je pense qu’il est possible que je l’aime vraiment. Et c’est… quelque chose qu’il faut que j’explore. » Si vous êtes une grande fan de Crochet et que vous avez du mal à rire de lui, cette fic ne va sans doute pas vous plaire.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Tu ne lui plais juste pas tant que ça, Crochet

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [She's Just Not That Into You, Hook](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703385) by [coalitiongirl_ficlets (coalitiongirl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coalitiongirl/pseuds/coalitiongirl_ficlets). 



Swan ne cesse de parler de l’intensité de son attachement à la reine, sur ce point c’est donc un soir de rendez-vous ordinaire.

― Je pense qu’il est possible que je l’aime vraiment. Et c’est… quelque chose qu’il faut que j’explore. 

― Vous voulez être copines.

C’est la version tendance des meilleures amies, d’après les informations que Crochet a pu récolter. Neige laisse traîner des magazines par terre dans la salle de bain du loft, et il a engrangé un trésor de savoir en matière de culture populaire depuis quelques semaines qu’ils se fréquentent. Il en est plutôt fier en fait, une vraie connexion entre lui et Swan qui ne cesse de la surprendre.

― Comme Ellen et Portia.

La bouche de Swan forme un O parfait l’espace d’un instant.

― Exactement comme Ellen et Portia. C’est ce que les jeunes disent pour être cool de nos jours ?

Mission accomplie ! Swan le trouve _cool_ , ce qui, lui assure Henri, est une bonne chose.

― Je veux quand même… qu’on reste amis, dit Emma en lui prenant la main. Je tiens à toi.

Swan veut qu’il soit sûr que sa nouvelle copine ne supplantera pas leur relation et il est touché qu’elle se donne cette peine. Et elle _tient à lui_ , ce qui est aussi proche d’une déclaration d’amour que quiconque obtiendra jamais d’Emma Swan.

― Je t’aime passionnément et je t’aimerai toujours. Souviens-toi, j’ai échangé mon bateau pour toi.

Il affiche un air sombre et pénétré, dans le plus pur style Killian Jones.

Swan s’agite nerveusement.

― Bien. Je, euh. Je vais sortir maintenant. Faire… ce truc de copines.

― Mais on a rendez-vous ce soir ! proteste Crochet. D’habitude tu ne cours pas voir Regina avant qu’on ait au moins mis le film en route.

― Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée aujourd’hui, Killian, dit Swan.

Il pousse un profond soupir et se bat avec la télécommande. Netflix recommande quelque chose qui s’appelle « Friends ».

* * *

A l’écran, un des personnages parle d’être quitté par son épouse pour une autre femme. Crochet s’esclaffe. Quelle espèce d’imbécile peut bien ne pas remarquer qu’une personne si proche de lui en aime une autre ? Et une femme, en plus ?

Il est avachi dans le canapé du loft, sa flasque à la main et en train de ricaner devant l’écran lorsque Swan pénètre dans la maison, main dans la main avec sa nouvelle copine. Elles sont en train de se pencher l’une vers l’autre (comme si Regina avait quelque chose dans l’œil, peut-être ? Sa Majesté est si vétilleuse) quand Regina l’aperçoit.

― Le pirate est encore là, dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

― Oh, Crochet !

Swan s’écarte de Regina d’un bond et se retourne, le visage écarlate.

― Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?

― Je profite de notre rendez-vous. Tout seul. En compagnie d’un type diablement séduisant.

Il leur décoche à toutes deux un sourire charmeur qui semble les laisser toutes les deux de marbre.

― Mais je vais vous laisser entre vous. Pour vous montrer que je vous soutiens.

Il sort de l’appartement d’un pas chaloupé, fronçant déjà les sourcils à l’idée de devoir renoncer encore à davantage de temps avec Swan pour la reine.

C’est comme si elle ne comprenait pas qu’avec lui, elle a décroché le gros lot.

* * *

― Comment tu prends toute cette histoire… avec mes mères ? demande Henri lorsque Crochet s’assied en face de lui. Le gamin est devenu moins tolérant à son égard depuis qu’il a retrouvé la mémoire et Crochet n’a jamais bien su s’y prendre avec les gamins hostiles. Il y a eu cette fois où Baelfire l’a blessé _vraimen_ t profondément, et il a dû le livrer à Peter Pan pour cela, et bien sûr la horde de Garçons Perdus qu’il a passé des années à décimer. Henri représente un plus grand défi qu’aucun d’entre eux, des sourires pincés luisants de menace et le refus pur et simple de quasiment toutes les sorties auxquelles Crochet a l’amabilité de le convier (enfin, à la requête de Swan, bien sûr).

On croirait avoir affaire à une version miniature de Regina, et Crochet ne sait s’y prendre avec aucune des deux.

― Je trouve admirable qu’Emma se donne autant de mal avec elle, déclare-t-il, et il se dit que ce n’est sans doute là pas assez pour s’attirer les bonnes grâces du fils de sa petite amie.

― Elles ont l’air plutôt en bon termes ces temps-ci.

― Ouais, en bons termes.

Henri lui adresse à nouveau ce sourire.

― Peut-être qu’elles vont se marier.

Nous y voilà. Le gamin commence à admettre le sérieux de ses intentions. Crochet hoche la tête en souriant.

― C’est une chose à laquelle j’ai pensé, oui. Je me suis dit que j’allais laisser un peu plus de temps à Emma avant de lui faire ma demande. On n’a été au bout que d’un seul rendez-vous pour l’instant et c’était pendant que Regina était encore fâchée contre elle. Mais je suis content d’avoir déjà ta bénédiction, mon garçon.

Les sourcils de Henri semblent se hausser de plus en plus à mesure que Crochet parle, et celui-ci se sent irritable le temps d’avoir fini de cirer les pompes du gamin. C’est un soulagement lorsqu’Henri dit, souriant de nouveau :

― Oui, bien sûr. Tu as ma bénédiction pour faire ta demande.

Son grand sourire ne le quitte pas tandis qu’il finit son chocolat et sort de chez Mère-Grand d’un pas nonchalant.

* * *

David l’approche quelques jours plus tard, marche à ses côtés avec un grand sourire facile et le front plissé, et dit sans préambule :

― D’après Henri, tu sembles toujours croire qu’Emma et toi vous sortez ensemble.

― David.

Crochet lui assène une tape amicale sur l’épaule.

― On en est encore là ? Je sais que tu prétends ne pas m’apprécier. Mais Emma oui, et c’est tout ce qui compte pour moi.

Il arbore un sourire ironique avec la confiance de quelqu’un qu’Emma Swan a choisi sans équivoque.

― Il va falloir t’habituer à moi, mon pote. Pour le reste de nos vies, si tout se passe comme je veux.

Une pensée lui vient.

― Ah, tu n’aurais pas vu Emma récemment, par hasard ? Elle est tellement occupée avec Regina ces temps-ci que c’est tout juste si elle répond quand je lui téléphone. Tu sais comment sont les filles entre elles.

Neige a tout un tas de femmes qui papillonnent autour d’elle à longueur de temps, des groupes de jeunes mères, ce genre de choses, et il affiche un grand sourire compatissant.

― Je commence à regretter d’avoir encouragé un jour cette histoire d’amitié.

David le contemple longuement puis dit, avec ce qui semble être un visage soigneusement inexpressif :

― Je transmettrai le message.

* * *

Ruby de la brasserie lui donne un exemplaire d’un livre intitulé _Tu ne lui plais pas tant que ça_. Ce qui le laisse plutôt perplexe. Il aurait cru avoir flirté avec elle juste assez pour qu’elle sache qu’elle lui aurait bel et bien plu s’il n’avait pas eu d’attaches.

Il continue à essayer de joindre Swan. Elle est résolument distante ces derniers temps, et Crochet se ferait du souci s’il ne savait pas que Swan sait exactement à quel point il est persistant. C’est son trait de caractère le plus remarquable, et les femmes ont deux façons d’y réagir : en répondant en conséquence ou en jouant à se faire désirer.

Swan, notamment, s’est toujours fait délicieusement désirer, comme l’ont fait un nombre surprenant de femmes de cette ville. Peut-être est-ce là une coutume propre à Storybrooke, et il est capable de respecter les cultures locales quand elles l’arrangent. Swan a fini par succomber à son charme irrésistible et inébranlable, et c’est tout ce qui compte.

Il décide que sa prochaine initiative sera de la surprendre chez elle avec une rose, tout comme celle qu’ils avaient lors de leur unique rendez-vous couronné de succès avec sa main maléfique. (Il a décidé qu’elle devait être maléfique après tout. Rumple a toujours eu des projets machiavéliques, c’est pourquoi lui-même a juste été manipulé et entraîné là-dedans depuis le début. Il est un héros maintenant. Il a _vendu son navire_ pour retrouver Swan.) Il emprunte donc une clé à un Henri très obligeant et ouvre la porte du loft.

Il entre dans le loft et la tête de Swan pointe par-dessus le canapé.

― Qui est-c… Crochet ? interroge-t-elle. Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Il est possible qu’il la contemple avec davantage d’insistance que ne le ferait un gentleman, mais il n’a rien d’un gentleman. Elle n’est vêtue que de ses sous-vêtements, de petites choses en dentelle qu’il n’a jamais eu le privilège de voir ( _On a besoin de temps_ , lui a-t-elle dit en parcourant ses résultats d’analyses. Elle l’avait envoyé à l’hôpital la veille pour une espèce de test auquel il n’avait pas tout compris, et il s’était vu prescrire des médicaments dont il a déjà tout oublié. Puis sont arrivés les soirs de rendez-vous annulés pour passer du temps avec Regina.)

Et puis une autre tête pointe, une autre femme en petite tenue. Regina lui adresse un sourire, long et lent, le même qu’a eu Henri en lui donnant la clé. Elle s’humecte les lèvres de manière tout à fait délibérée et Crochet esquisse un sourire en coin, ravi qu’elle ne cache plus son évidente attirance pour lui.

― Vous faites une paire époustouflante, admet-il.

La reine est peut-être loin d’être une amie, mais il est néanmoins capable d’apprécier sa beauté.

Ses yeux s’aventurent plus bas pour admirer la souplesse de ses seins, et Swan l’attire de nouveau hors de vue.

― Eh ! dit-elle d’un ton d’avertissement. Et elle lui jette un regard noir à présent, comme s’il était en train de lui faire des avances…

… Bien. Elle n’a jamais eu l’air de se soucier beaucoup qu’il admire d’autres femmes auparavant. Peut-être ont-ils atteint un nouveau stade de leur relation.

― Ca vous arrive souvent de dormir ensemble comme ça toutes les deux ? demande-t-il en se détendant.

Swan doit juste avoir eu un coup de trac après avoir reconnu qu’elle tenait à lui. Il peut faire avec le trac.

― Sans arrêt. Allez-vous-en, lui lance Regina de là où Emma la maintient toujours allongée. Sa voix est étouffée et les épaules de Swan se tendent tandis qu’elle parle. Regina glousse de rire et Swan se met réellement à trembler – de rage, présume Crochet.

Ha. Swan n’aime pas que Regina fixe les règles après tout. _Copines_. Peut-être que se reposer ensemble pratiquement nues est encore un de ces passe-temps de copines. Voilà qui expliquerait toutes ces publicités qu’il a vues dans des magazines avec des filles en sous-vêtements qui font des batailles d’oreillers. Il se demande si les deux femmes seraient intéressées par un ménage à trois.

Peu probable, tranche-t-il. Swan n’a pas l’air du genre partageur, et en vérité, qui l’ayant _lui_ voudrait partager ?

* * *

Swan célèbre un anniversaire quelques semaines plus tard, une fête tranquille réservée à la famille. Henri lui ouvre la porte et lève les yeux au ciel.

― Crochet s’est pointé, lance-t-il, et sa sympathie à son égard n’en est que plus grande, si l’on peut en juger par le discret sourire sur son visage.

― Tu plaisantes ? dit Swan depuis quelque part à l’intérieur. Très bien, je m’en fiche.

Elle est dure à avoir à l’usure mais Crochet pense qu’il y est presque de nouveau. Peut-être que ces résultats d’analyse n’étaient pas aussi mauvais qu’elle ne le prétendait.

Elle est sur le canapé lorsqu’il entre, un bras de Regina autour d’elle et en train de lui donner un bisou amical sur les lèvres. Un long bisou sur les lèvres. Avec la langue. Il a vu des photos d’autres copines de ce genre dans les pages « Rencontres avec des célébrités ! » des magazines de Neige, et il attend poliment jusqu’à ce qu’elles aient fini, Regina léchant les lèvres de Swan tandis qu’elle s’écarte d’elle. 

Il peut faire avec Regina. Il veut bien passer le reste de sa vie à faire avec Regina. Si Swan a peur de s’engager avec lui, il est trop heureux de faire le premier pas.

Il contourne le canapé et farfouille dans sa poche jusqu’à ce qu’il trouve l’écrin, puis l’ouvre et met un genou en terre.

Neige émet un son qui ressemble à un gloussement de rire étouffé – la joie, bien sûr, que sa fille soit bientôt jeune mariée – et Crochet lève les yeux vers Swan, attend de nouveau patiemment qu’elle cesse d’embrasser Regina, et ouvre la boîte.

― Epouse-moi, mon amour.

Swan semble submergée par l’émotion, comme si elle ne savait pas si elle devait rire ou pleurer. Crochet lui adresse un sourire radieux. Regina dit :

― Oh, pour l’amour du ciel !

Et il voit de la fumée violette autour de lui avant de se retrouver en train de tourbillonner violemment en plein ciel à plusieurs kilomètres de là et de tomber comme une pierre dans la mer glacée.

Ca suffit. Cette histoire de copines a assez duré. Il a de la fierté enfouie tout au fond de lui. Il va falloir qu’il demande à Swan à choisir : c’est lui ou Regina. Le grand amour (ça finira par l’être) ou une quelconque amie qui n’est même pas prête à soutenir la relation la plus significative de sa vie ?

Oui, il sait qui elle choisira.


End file.
